elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorelia
Lorelia is a powerful Nereid residing in the ruins of Bisnensel. Quests Mistress of the Lake Settle the conflict at Halcyon Lake. Sunken Knowledge Don't let Lorelia create the Water Stone. The Water Stone Help Lorelia create the Water Stone. Dialogue ;Mistress of the Lake "I am Lorelia, water spirit of Halcyon Lake and caretaker of these lands. I have been watching you from afar, and I like what I see. You are brave, you are not afraid to stand up for what's right, and you have chosen to help me." :I have. How can I help save the lake? "We are very close now. The servants of Hermaeus Mora and their insatiable hunger for hoarding knowledge are all that stands in our way. You have already diverted the tides in our favor, and you shall be rewarded." ;The Water Stone "We must move quickly now to save the lake though. I have enough essences stored away to create the Water Stone, but I lack some crucial elements to complete the ritual." :What elements do you need? "Relics from within the ruins. Ancient devices the Ayleids crafted to hold the secrets of water. Unwittingly, in their efforts to secure their secrets, the Primeval Seekers have unearthed the very things I could not find. We must simply take them." ::You want me to go collect those relics? "Indeed. You will find the Daedric cultists are uncovering the vessels on the east side of the ruins even now. Get them for me. Get as many as you can, and we will have what we need to create the Water Stone." :::I'll go collect relics from the ruins now. "Be careful. The Primeval Seekers will protect their relics with their lives. Do what you must though. Regrettably, sometimes in nature, it is simply kill or be killed." ::::What will you do once you have the Water Stone? "Once I have the Water Stone, I will no longer require their generous service. I will release them to return to their homes in the surrounding areas, where they can be assured that the land will remain rich and alive." :::: "In time, it is my hope that they will again be able to remember. If not, they will still be able to form new memories and build new lives. As it is here, it is more important they be happy than be able to recall every moment of their past." ::::Will the Primeval Seekers keep trying to undermine your efforts? "I hope not. After we've created the Water Stone, I will withdraw along with it. I should hope that the Primeval Seekers will move on after they realize there is nothing left for them here." After collecting the relics: "Do you have them? Do you have the relics? Please. I must know. Show them to me." :I have the relics right here. "Excellent! I knew you would come through for me! This is good. Very good. Now there's really nothing the Primeval Seekers can do to stop us." ::You're ready to create the Water Stone? "Yes. We have everything we need, but you must be the one to create it. I cannot touch the Water Stone without risk of losing myself. Our natures are too similar. You will do this for me, though, won't you?" :::Of course. Just tell me what to do. "The memory essences have been deposited into the crystal well. Destroy the relics on the crystal to draw out the essences and create the Water Stone. Bring the stone to Apostle Marian. I am going now to prepare a secure place for it." In the Nereid's Sanctum: "What are you doing here? Only Apostle Marian is permitted in my sanctum. Where is she? Didn't you give her the Water Stone?" :She was attacked, and they were coming after you! After defeating Kixathi: "Whatever she did to me … it really hurt. I thought she would kill us both! I don't know how you did that, but thank you. Do you have the Water Stone?" :Yes. I have the Water Stone here. "Clearly the only way for either of us to be safe is to … merge …. Give me the stone, and then … stand back. I don't know what will happen." ::Here. Take the Water Stone. After the merging attempt: "It worked! I feared that touching the Water Stone would destroy one … or even both of us, but it didn't. We merged. We are one. And we are both stronger for it." :So Lake Halcyon will be safe? "Indeed, and even better. It will flourish … for all time. We have you to thank for this. As much as I would like to keep you here, to bind you to me, I won't even try. Take this and go. I'll summon a whirlpool to whisk you away. Goodbye." ;Sunken Knowledge In her sanctum, while searching for the relics: "Traitor! I can't believe I thought you would help us. It is clear that you've given over to the same greed and brutality as those Primeval Seekers. But why would you dare enter my personal chambers?" :I'm looking for the relics you stole from the ruins. "Liar! It's not the relics you want! You want to steal my memory essences, don't you? Too late. I've already infused them … into myself! I am the Water Stone! Once I activate the shrine, I'll flood the ruins and rid myself of all you vermin." ::Why? Won't that kill your disciples too? Quotes ;Mistress of the Lake *''"Soon my children. With each essence, we draw closer to the dream."'' – Watery voice, when essence troughs are interacted with *''"We must work quickly, before the Daedric Prince's servants can stop us."'' *''"We have nearly enough essences now. Tell Apostle Marian it is time to prepare."'' ;The Water Stone *''"Here I am! Come quickly!"'' – Voice of Lorelia when Ayleid relics are collected ;Sunken Knowledge *''"You dare to enter my sanctum?"'' – While searching for relics *''"They have outlived their usefulness, as have you. Enjoy your last few breaths!"'' – After talking to her in her sanctum *''"You think you can stop me from flooding this place! Ha!"'' – Near the altar in the eastern ruins Appearances * pl:Lorelia Category:Online: Nereids Category:Online: Named Creatures Category:Online: Quest Givers